


Walk

by YourChimera



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealous Leo, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Death, Rated T for language, Slight angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChimera/pseuds/YourChimera
Summary: The reader, who wants no part of the turtles’ vigilante activities, is captured by the Foot Clan along with Leo while they were out for a walk one night.(Forgot to add this earlier whoops) Prompt: "Turns out we're actually not going to die today after all" "Damn"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a certain show/movie/comic in mind when I wrote this and tried to keep it kind of loose so that you could put your favorite version of the turtles in here!

“Let’s go for a walk, he said,” they mumbled angrily as they stood up from the bench that they had been sitting on. “It’ll be fun, he said,” they hissed and spun around to stare at him as if to make a point. “We won’t get kidnapped by the Foot Clan, he said,” they threw their hands up in the air and frustration scrunched up their facial features.

“You know I’m right here,” Leo said nervously as he looked up at them, and a light blush dusted his cheeks in embarrassment. There wasn’t much space in the tiny, makeshift cell they had been thrown into. It had barely enough room for the small bed and bench. With (Y/N) constantly moving from one place to the other, he decided to just keep watch outside of their cell.

They narrowed their eyes at him, “If we had just-”

“I didn’t have my weapons on me. What were we supposed to do? Run away and lead them right back to everyone else?” Leo asked. He wasn’t about to lie and say he wasn’t amused with their whole attitude towards their kidnapping. All they wanted to do ever since they got locked up was fight them. He would be more concerned if they actually had experience in a fight and could cause some damage. “There wasn’t much we could have done,” he said in an attempt to ease the blame off of him.

“ _You_ could have done something!” they huffed as they turned their head away from him. They were a bit shook up from the whole ordeal. They hadn’t been in that situation before and they hated how vulnerable it made them feel. They wrapped their arms around their stomach and sat down on the bed. Had they been paying attention, they would have seen the hurt look that darkened their mutant friend’s eyes.

They didn’t know when they had fallen asleep but they were abruptly woken up to someone dragging them off of the thin mattress and on to the small space in between the bench and the bed. They were acutely aware of the fact that it was just them and the strange men alone in the cell. “L-Leo!” they yelled out once they finally managed to make sense of what was happening to them. _Where is he?_ The largest of the Foot soldiers was blocking their view, preventing them from being able to see outside of the small cell.

“(Y/N)!” Leo called out from somewhere ahead of them but was quickly gagged by one of his handlers. At least they assumed so because they could only hear his muffled cries after that.

“Get up,” one of the Foot soldiers ordered them as he grabbed their arm tightly and forced them up onto their feet.

They let out a hiss in pain. _I’m definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow_. “I’m not going!” they spat at the man defiantly. They knew they appeared confident verbally, but physically they were a trembling mess and had difficulty standing up straight. “You can’t-” suddenly there was an intense pain in the back of their head and then nothing.

 

As soon as they opened their eyes, they could see the blurry image of a man in what appeared to be metal armor of some type. Their head pounded harshly and their vision blurred and went out of focus several times. “What happened?” they groaned as they went to rub their aching head, only to find that their hands were bound behind their back.

The man didn’t seem to hear their question, but if he did he didn’t appear to care because he brought his modified bagh naka so that the long, metal claws were right at their throat. They had to force their self to keep still because they were terrified that if they moved even just a centimeter he would decide to lash out at them. They looked up at him with hatred in their eyes, they were at his mercy and it made their skin crawl with both fear and anger.

“They don’t know anything! What you want is between me and you!” Leo pleaded desperately, which caused them to snap their attention over in his direction. They didn’t even notice that he had been bound up beside them the whole time they had been aware of their surroundings.

“Do you take me for a fool?” the man asked, and it started to click in the back of their mind that this man dressed up in the weird metal armor may, in fact, be the Shredder.

Leo gritted his teeth as he stared at the ground, “What do you want to know?” he finally managed to spit out, his dark gaze set on the ground in front of him.

“Don’t tell him anything!” they yelled out as they jerked their self away from the Shredder's metal claws at their throat, unable to remain silent any longer. They didn’t know what was so important that the leader of the Foot Clan thought it was best to interrogate them himself. _Guess this is what I get for having no desire to be a part of their nightly activities, unlike April and Casey._ The Shredder said nothing about their sudden outburst but instead slashed at them with his bagh naka, which narrowly missed their face. A small whimper accidentally escaped their lips and they felt their bottom lip tremble in fear.

“The location of Hamato Yoshi,” he finally said as he stared down at Leo, “Or I will have your _friend_ executed in front of you.”

“You’re just going to have to kill me because there’s no way we’ll tell you that!” they exclaimed before they immediately closed their lips. The Shredder looked down at them and they were unable to tell what he was thinking. For a moment, they thought that he would actually take them up on what they had just boldly declared. _Well, this isn’t going well._

“Sorry to rain on your parade!” a familiar voice yelled.

Not a second after the first voice, another familiar voice came after it, “Booyakasha!”

Leo smirked up at the Shredder, who had become preoccupied with Raph and Mikey, and his eyes lit up mischievously, “Turns out we’re actually not going to die today after all,” he announced as Donnie quickly began to undo their bounds.

“Damn,” Donnie mumbled quietly as he struggled with the knots. “Okay, got it. Come on, you two! Let’s go!” he ordered as he quickly led them away from the fight behind them.

Because they didn’t trust their balance at the moment, they gripped tightly onto Leo’s arm for better support as they followed Donnie out of the maze-like building. “We’re not just leaving Mikey and Raph to face that guy alone back there? Are we?” they asked frantically.

“Aw, I told you guys they care about us!” Mikey said happily from the behind them before he rushed up and slung an arm over their shoulder and walked beside them. They felt Leo tense up slightly the moment Mikey had touched them, but they shook it off as nerves from the night’s events.

“Why don’t you go and see if Donnie can use any help?” Leo asked stiffly and they looked up at him with an arched brow. _What’s his deal?_

Mikey gave a large grin before he let go of their shoulder, “Riiiight,” he said playfully before he raced after Donnie.

They instinctively relaxed their grip on Leo’s arm once they made it safely out, but they still used him for support, “H-hey, Leo,” they stuttered as they tugged him away from the others. “Sorry,” they began after a moment of silence, “about earlier. It wasn’t right to snap at you like that,” they apologized and their cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but instead, he closed it and brought them in for a tight hug, “You could have gotten hurt, I… I’m the one who should be sorry,” he finally mumbled quietly as they parted.

They gave him a soft shove with their shoulder, “Looks like we’ve both made some mistakes tonight, huh?” they asked him. “Now, I might regret this but…” they began as they locked eyes with him and gave a small smile, “Walk me home? And maybe stay afterward? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  They dropped their hold on his arm and wrapped their arms around their stomach and looked down at the ground, their cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

Leo gave an understanding nod, it broke his heart to see that they were trying to hide the pain that they had experienced from the Shredder and his Foot soldiers. There was a reason why they had never shown interest in his and his brothers’ nightly outings. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered before he gave a small cough. "I'll stay for however long you need me to," he reassured them as he reached out to take their smaller hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> I'm so sorry if anyone seems OOC, this is my first TMNT fic in a long time (and I wrote this at 1 am) and I'm just trying to get myself back into writing them again! This was also my first time writing a story in gender neutral pronouns, I'm not sure if I did it correctly. I tried to go off from what I've seen other people do so if I messed up, please let me know how I can fix it.  
> If you like my writing style, please check out my Tumblr! https://yourchimerawrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
